


Gravity Falls 1985

by skinsuit



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Awkwardness, Cheating, Maybe blackmail?, Multi, implied Stanchez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Everything was going alright for Stan Pines, until Rick walked back into his life.





	Gravity Falls 1985

It was three years since Stan Pines had moved to Gravity falls, Oregon for the first time in his life things were going pretty good. Renaming the murder hut, the mystery shack was a stroke of genius, it was just starting to turn a profit, he had really stylish tie and his new cashier, Caroline had a way of smiling at him up through her curly bob, that made him feel like the sexiest man on earth. Today was a fine day, there was a new group of suckers coming through soon for a tour in about 15 minutes. Plenty of time for him stroll down to the gift shop to flirt with Caroline, she was short and chubby but had an excellent thick ass, nice pair of tits that jiggled when she giggled. Also her protective older brother Daryl wasn’t around to stop it. I mean she was what… twenty one or maybe twenty? Anyhow, Caroline Blubs was an adult so her brother should fuck off. Stan thought how one these nights he should have her stay late to ‘help with restocking’ maybe he could get a bottle of champale for them to share, he heard chicks loved champale…. Caroline was smiling at him slyly, there were some tourists milling about. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a tall, thin blue haired man in lab coat.  
Stan did a double take it’d been about what seven years since he last saw the son of a bitch.

“Rick?! What the hell are you doing here?!” Stan exclaimed grinning. 

Rick turned around, he looked older, his hair was cut in more conservative way and he looked bored.

“I’m here to give you the twenty dollars I owe you, Pines,” Rick said with a smirk and then laughed. “Naw I’m doing a road trip going up to Alaska gonna -urp- see the Northern Lights …with the family.”

The grin slid off Stan’s face. He saw a small girl with blonde pigtails near Rick’s legs, looking up warily and then he saw Rick’s wife she was a stacked arrogant blonde almost a knockout… if she didn’t wear glasses, real classy, probably an egghead like Rick. She was looking at him with a look that was a mix of confusion, disdain and boredom. Stan wondered if she even wanted to be here, probably rather be up at some museum. 

“Hey, I’m Stan Pines, nice to meet you guys.” Stan said nervously smiling. “Rick and me we’re friends, we go way back.”

“Oh, he’s never mentioned you before,” She said quizzically.

“Probably cuz he owes me money,” Stan chuckled uneasily. 

“Stan this is Bonnie,” Rick said putting his arm around the woman’s shoulder, Stan felt cold twinge in his heart. “And this little lady is m’daughter Beth.” 

The little blonde girl was hiding behind Rick’s legs but peeked out at the mention of her name. 

Stan stuck out his hand. He wondered if Bonnie bought the whole ‘me and your husbands were just friends thing’ I mean it wasn’t like him and Rick did anything other then fool around. “Nice to meet you guys—““

Bonnie didn’t take it, by the look on her face, all cold and doubting, he figured she didn’t buy it either. He let his hand drop.

 

“—The tour starts in ten minutes, see ya then.”  
Stan finished and scurried into his office, he shook his head violently, slapped himself across the face and took out his bottle of cheap whiskey from the desk drawer unscrewing the cap, he took a belt of it. Rick and him were on and off for years mostly in the 1970s, it wasn’t like either them were: officially together, gay or didn’t cheat. Then why did seeing Rick with his wife and kid make Stan feel this horrible cold and hollow thing in his chest. He put his hand in his hair sighed, slumped took another belt of the whiskey cleared his throat. ‘C’mon Stanley, ya got pull yourself together. It’s showtime’ he muttered to himself. Stan then straightened up, cleared his throat, and put his hat on straight, turned and strode out the door with a swagger like nothing happened.   
Durning the tour Stan tried not to meet the eyes of any the Sanchez family, even the kid.


End file.
